video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beatles - A Hard Day's Night
|re-release date = |running time = 90 minutes |catalogue number = CC7048 VC6509 |rating = |image1 = }} The Beatles - A Hard Day's Night is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection, Cinema Club and First Independent on 3rd February 1992, and then it got re-released by VCI on 2nd October 1995. Description IN 1964, THE BEATLES EXPLODED INTO PROMINENCE. NOW, TWO DECADES LATER, THEIR POPULARITY HAS BECOME LEGENDARY, AND A HARD DAY'S NIGHT RECREATES THE EXCITEMENT OF THE GROUP'S EARLY DAYS. HAVING VIEWED THIS AWARD WINNING CLASSIC, ONE CAN HARDLY DISPUTE THAT THIS FILM ESTABLISHED THE FORMAT FOR THE MUSICAL VIDEO'S THAT TODAY ARE STANDARD VISUAL VEHICLES FOR POP AND ROCK ARTISTS. HIGH ACCLAIMED BY BOTH CRITICS AND FILM HISTORIANS. A HARD DAY'S NIGHT IS A TIME TRIPPING EVENT FOR THOSE WHO REMEMBER THE HAPPY INNOCENCE OF BEATLEMANIA AND A RARE TREAT FOR THOSE WHO WILL EXPERIENCE THIS TREASURE FOR THE FIRST TIME. Cast * John Lennon as John * Paul McCartney as Paul * George Harrison as George * Ringo Starr as Ringo * Wilfrid Brambell as John McCartney, Paul's grandfather * Norman Rossington as Norm, the Beatles' manager * John Junkin as Shake, the Beatles' road manager * Victor Spinetti as the TV director * Anna Quayle as Millie * Deryck Guyler as a police inspector * Richard Vernon as Johnson, the gentleman on the train * Edward Malin as the hotel waiter * Robin Ray as the TV floor manager * Lionel Blair as the TV choreographer * Alison Seebohm as Dolly, Simon Marshall's secretary * David Janson (as David Jaxon) as Charley, a young boy Ringo encounters Uncredited: * Kenneth Haigh as Simon Marshall * Julian Holloway as Adrian, Simon's assistant * John Bluthal as a car thief * Michael Trubshawe as the casino manager * Margaret Nolan as a girl at the casino * Pattie Boyd as Jean, a blonde schoolgirl on the train * Prudence Bury as Rita, a brunette schoolgirl on the train * Jeremy Lloyd as a nightclub dancer * Charlotte Rampling as a nightclub dancer * Phil Collins as a schoolboy watching the Beatles' TV performance Credits Opening (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Vestron Video International logo * Start of The Beatles - A Hard Day's Night (1964) Closing (with no trailer) * End of The Beatles - A Hard Day's Night (1964) * The End * Vestron Video International logo * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Original 1992 release) * Video Collection International Cinema Club promo from 1992 * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Vestron Video International logo * Start of The Beatles - A Hard Day's Night (1964) Closing (Original 1992 release) * End of The Beatles - A Hard Day's Night (1964) * The End * Vestron Video International logo * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-Release) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Start of The Beatles - A Hard Day's Night (1964) Closing (1995 Re-Release) * End of The Beatles - A Hard Day's Night (1964) * The End * The Beatles - A Hard Day's Night Closing Credits restoration (1989) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info Original 1992 release The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1992 with clips of "Oliver", "Kramer vs. Kramer", "The Guns of Navarone", "The Way We Were", "On the Waterfront" and "Gandhi". Gallery The-Beatles-A-Hard-Days-Night-_57.jpg|Back cover 51ANVKRFF8L.jpg The-Beatles-A-Hard-Days-Night-Special-Edition-_57.jpg|1995 Re-release back cover The-Beatles-A-Hard-Days-Night-Special-Edition-_57 (1).jpg|Ilnner Sleeve The-Beatles-A-Hard-Days-Night (3).png|1995 Re-release cassette The-Beatles-A-Hard-Days-Night (2).png The-Beatles-Hard-Days-Night-VHS- 57.jpg Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:The Beatles Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Cinema Club Category:First Independent Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Musical's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1993